The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
In the telecommunication arts, Digital Subscriber Lines (DSL lines) provide internet connectivity to subscribers, including residential and business users. In the course of operating a DSL line, it is common for people to turn on and off devices that create impulses affecting communication on the DSL lines. Such impulses are not always present, but when caused by, for example, turning on a device, the impulse noise may completely wipe out transmitted DSL signal communications or cause severe degradation to them. Washers, dryers, microwaves, and other such devices are capable of creating electrical surges that interfere with the DSL communications on a DSL line. To remedy such interference, it is common for error correction code (ECC) to be used, but ECC has a long time span and when combined with interleaving techniques, the ECC and interleaved DSL communication signals result in a long delay (exhibited as latency) because communications must be buffered so that data can be recovered from a damaged signal, resulting in an ongoing latency for ongoing latency that is not acceptable for delay sensitive applications.
Moreover, because the ECC and interleaving may be utilized over a long period of time, it may appear as the modem itself is performing at less than optimal levels. Because ECC adds redundancy, the net rate will be decreased. Should the redundancy owing to the ECC continue to be added, even if there is no impulse noise present, overall operation of the modem will suffer as the redundancy is being introduced to solve a no longer existing problem.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from apparatuses, systems, and methods for impulse noise detection and mitigation as is described herein.